In a traditional environment with a single base station, a mapping relationship between cells and baseband processor boards is limited to several baseband processor boards in the local base station. Therefore, the allocation relationship between the cells and the baseband processor boards may be configured manually.
After a cluster environment is introduced, a baseband processor board to which the cell is mapped is not limited to the baseband processor boards within a certain base station. In such cases, if the baseband resources are allocated by using manual configuration, it is a waste of time and energy. In addition, customer service persons need to clearly know the total amount of various resources of the baseband processor boards as well as consumption of resources by various types of cells, which largely increase the workload of the customer service persons and increase pressure on these persons. Moreover, the customer service persons are also required to be capable of good technical ability; and due to manual participation in configuration process, it increases the error probability and largely reduces the working efficiency when establishing base stations on a large scale in a cluster environment.